


Indomitus

by Markmeinyourheart



Series: You Will Never be a God. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangs, Gen, Jaemin is dating Jaehyun's daughter if I haven't made that clear enough, Jaemin's such a badass, Platonic Dynamics, Xuxi babie, and reload Jaemin cause WHEWEE, based on that one tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markmeinyourheart/pseuds/Markmeinyourheart
Summary: He glared into the fabricated eyes of Nakamoto’s men, “I will say this one time and one time only: who messed with my daughter?”In the unsettling silence Jung had brought upon the room, the death defying shriek of chair legs scratching against the polished wooden floor shattered the quiet like a dagger to a mirror.“I did,” As the standing figure slowly removed his mask, an expression of shock, anger and everything synonymous overpowered his face, “Problem, sir?”Na fucking Jaemin.or,Mafia giant Jaehyun Jung's mission is compromised and his daughter is hospitalised, and what makes him even more livid is that the perpetrator is none other than Na fucking Jaemin.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You Will Never be a God. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710949
Kudos: 6





	Indomitus

**Author's Note:**

> Reload Jaemin did this to me. Also Twitter.

Drip, drop.

In the song of empty silence, the sound of a single, desolate droplet of wine overpowered the soundless symphony where the glass was brutally knocked over by the fisted hand beside it.

Jaehyun Jung unclenched his fist only for the overpowering force of fury to clench them again, crescent moons engraved into his skin like an indignant brand. His gaze was fixated on his velvet-cushioned door, awaiting the violent bang that would break it into two. Jaehyun’s eyes bore into the golden plaque - the golden plaque that he earned - drilled into the wood. ‘Jaehyun Jung: Godfather’. 

Drip, Drip, Drip.

The droplets were falling faster, louder, each with greater force than the last. Forceful footstep shook the ground Jaehyun paced on while the man in question stayed motionless - emotionless. He knew what was coming.

The door burst open with a reverberating bang to reveal a towering dark shadow loom over the silent room clutching a flimsy piece of paper. The shadow stepped into the dim candle-lit light.

“Boss, I’m afraid we’ve been compromised.” The paper is thrust into Jaehyun’s calloused hands. Just the sight of the mocking stamped logo makes his stomach convulse.

He nods solemnly, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention so promptly, Yukhei,” He swallowed hardly, “And what happened to Jangmi?” 

Something in Yukhei’s stance weakens upon the mention of his daughter. The nothingness in his eyes turned to pity, or guilt.

“Yeah, about that…” He rubbed his arm against his neck awkwardly, the right words lodged in his throat. Everyone knew about Yukhei’s looks being deceiving; the boy was just about as intimidating as a sunshine-drenched meadow of flowers. He wasn’t used to the whole ‘bodyguard’ part of being a bodyguard, but he’s still seen as an emotional support bodyguard nonetheless. 

Jaehyun’s eyes darkened protectively, the enticing pools of brown shifting into something more sinister. Jangmi, his seventeen year old ‘precious’, was given a lot of liberties during her childhood - at least in her father’s opinion - but when she asked to join his men on a mission those liberties seemed to have lost its value to her.

_ “Dad, please! I’m not a child anymore!” Jangmi’s shrill voice resonated throughout their manor’s walls and Jaehyun was bordering on cutting his ears off. He turned around with a raucous slam on the surface of his office door. _

_ “No, means no, Precious. You  _ are  _ a child and you  _ will  _ get hurt. I’m not letting that happen to you so soon. Maybe when you’re older but not. Now.” His teeth were bared in a defensive growl like a predatory lion to it’s cubs. At least when they're disobeying the leader of the pride. _

_ “Fuck this, I’ll go and talk to someone who actually  _ cares _!” _

_ With an exasperated sigh, Jaehyun yells, “Fine by me!” _

In the end, the argument became pointless as Yukhei’s mediator ass convinced (read: whine like a puppy until Jaehyun couldn’t bear to look at or listen to him any longer) him to send her on a simple heist. As simple as the heist may have been, it held great value to him as it was a race against the clock against the blaring, mocking stamped logo on the paper in his hands: The Nakamotos.

“Yukhei Wong, if you don’t spill in ten, nine, eight…” The countdowns. Anything but the countdowns. In all of Yukhei’s Neocity career, he had never seen any fearful mortal let Jung Yoonoh get to zero. Apparently, the last time was a gruesome reminder of why you should always spit it out before he gets to five.

With his eyes bulging in fear, he raises his hands in front of his body, “Okay! Okay...so...they were all rolling in and they let her go last - as per your orders - but the Nakamotos must have run a background check on your family and-”

“They took her?”

“No! No, some-some guy was pushed forward out of all of them- both your men and his were on opposite sides of the room and they had apparently surrounded the girl and then this guy shot at the chandelier and she moved back but it caught on her legs...she’s in the infirmary as we speak-” Yukhei was interrupted by the door being slammed open again and, like black magic, Jaehyun Jung was gone.

◉◎◈◎◉

“Nakamoto Yuta, you insolent cu-”

The Nakamoto Office was comically larger than his - all in the name of wealth and competition. In fact, it was large enough to fit all of his men in a long table that hissed at him like a slithering snake. Nakamoto Yuta was always one for the colubrine kind: the pictures on his walls, the tattoos on his men, the stomach-churning eye contacts that pierced your vision like a venomous- well, you get the gist.

He could count around hundred men and women glaring at him from across the room; and the man of the hour sat in a chartreuse throne above them all, as Yuta liked to brag that he was above almost everyone.

“What a pleasant, oh so totally unexpected surprise: Jung Jaehyun, what could you possibly be here for?” Jaehyun was beginning to see red at the corners of his vision, the unbearable furious heat blistering inside. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault,” an empty pause filled the air, “Blame them.”

Jaehyun’s fiery gaze skimmed the table of masked men, the bubonic black eyes bulging from the Greek Theatre masks and jade scales littered around their faces. It was the disguise that hid their personal identity but bound their true identity to Nakamoto Yuta. It wasn’t a good strategy to remain hidden; Yuta loved to be in the spotlight.

He glared into the fabricated eyes of Nakamoto’s men, “I will say this one time and one time only: who messed with my daughter?”

In the unsettling silence Jung had brought upon the room, the death defying shriek of chair legs scratching against the polished wooden floor shattered the quiet like a dagger to a mirror.

“I did,” As the standing figure slowly removed his mask, an expression of shock, anger and everything synonymous overpowered his face, “Problem,  _ sir _ ?”

Na fucking Jaemin.


End file.
